sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose
Sprinkles is a moose-man vigilante hero. His partner and roommate is Jack. Personal Information Real name: Martin Sprinkles (except in the Digital Era, when he was Martin Lewis) Age: Unknown Place of Origin: Currently resides in Northwater Woods Created: in March 1992 by Matt Forrestall and Michael J. Longo First Appearance: "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 1 (Mar 1992). Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses * Superhuman strength and stamina * Skilled with various guns and weapons Current Era Appearances Sprinkles first appearance (in the Current Era) was in "Sprinkles and Jack" (shorts) #1 (Feb 2013). Sprinkles will be starring in his own comic series - "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 3 - which is currently in production. Character Biography Stay tuned... Initial Era In the Initial Era, and especially in the first few issues of "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Sprinkles was truly psychotic. He was a cold blooded murderer and maimer of woodland animals, hunters, and super villains. He also had a different look - less muscular and more cartoonish, as seen on the cover of issue #1 of the series. He wore a smiley face button (still right side up) and had a name tag dangling from his neck, which said "Sprinkles". In "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose", Sprinkles did not have the name tag. He did wear the smiley face button, but it was upside down. Sprinkles lived in a cabin in the woods (specifically Northwater Woods), with his handler/partner Jack. Sprinkles spent time in mental institutions, most notably Caplo Asylum (in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Numbers 1-2) and Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit (in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Numbers 4-6 and "Sprinkles and Jack, Psychotic Vigilantes" Number 1). He battled many criminals and supervillains as well as superheroes. Battles with Dr. N. Sane and Bob, Captain Nutso and Spunky, Anthrax, Ex-Officer Smith, The New Fantastic 5, Rampage, D.O.P.E. and many others littered the first few issues of these early comics. After their battle with D.O.P.E. (Sprinkles Volume 1, Numbers 12-14), Sprinkles and Jack had a bounty on their head and fought money hungry vigilantes and the cops before deciding to run from the woods and hide in Quadropolis. Sprinkles apparently knows Mr. Fabulous, as in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" #7, they refer to each other by their first names ("Martin and Richard"). In The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose, Sprinkles is hit with a number of tragedies. In Issue #8, his cabin is blown apart by a bomb planted by McSpidey. Sprinkles refers to it as his father's cabin. In Issue #9, Jack is seemingly killed by Caribou. This causes Sprinkles so much pain he transforms back into a human. He then leads Mr. Fabulous, Kenpo and Ex-Officer Smith into Quadropolis to exact some revenge. When they encounter a giant blob attacking the city, led by Dr. N. Sane, Sprinkles transforms back into the moose. Buckethead, working with N. Sane, jumps in the mix and Sprinkles easily takes care of his henchmen. But then the blob goes out of control, and Buckethead and N. Sane escape. Jack, after escaping from Dr. Geneius's lab and stealing his jet, flies in and burns up the blob with the afterburners. Jack has learned the secrets of Sprinkles's origins from Dr. Geneius and Cyber Sprinkles, but before he can tell his friend, they're both blinded by Peter Pecker's flash bulb. In the later issues of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, (starting with issue #28) Sprinkles endures another change when he's kidnapped by Dr. N. Sane and Bob, and given a serum which transforms him into a monsterous moose beast. His compasion for Jack transforms him back, but then later during the "Enemies Galore" storyline, in the heat of battle, Sprinkles changes back into the beast. He defeats a number of villains and then changes back to his regular form. He seemingly does not have control of the transformations. During that time frame, Sprinkles and Jack head back to Northwater Woods to live, and rent a cabin there. In Short Story #2, Sprinkles is shown to have a pet - Biscuit, who is a brain in jar. Sprinkles treats it like a dog or cat, talking to it, feeding it, even going for walks with it. Sprinkles's past Sprinkles's past was hinted at many times through the early comics. In "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 3, we learn Sprinkles used to be cop, partnered with Ex-Officer Smith, and that his name is Martin. Another hint of his past is given in that issue when Sprinkles lets Smith live after their fight because Smith knows about Sprinkles's father. In "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1, Smith and Sprinkles tell more of their backstory. They used to be partners in the Quadropolis police force. They were exceptional cops (Sprinkles is shown arresting Buckethead). Then one day when they were about to be promoted, Martin Sprinkles transformed into the moose. Smith ran scared, telling the other cops what he had seen. They all thought he was crazy and threw him off the force. In The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose #9, Sprinkles remembers the past - how he was thrown off of the police force for being a moose. And how he took to the rooftops and fought crime on his own, until he met Jack in an alley and they fought Buckethead together. In issue #10, Cyber Sprinkles tells Jack that he is Sprinkles's father. In Issue #11, it is revealed that Cyber Sprinkles's real name is Jonathan Sprinkles, and he was a human but because of Dr. Geneius's experiments, he thought he was a moose. He ended up mating with a moose. And that moose gave birth to a seemingly human baby - Martin Sprinkles. Other Appearances Besides his own comic titles, Sprinkles also appeared: * In the "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" comic strip * On the cover and in the background of one panel in "Mr. Fabulous" Number 2 (1995). * In Short Story #2 and #5 * Sprinkles was also to appear in the Sprinkles movie. Digital Era In the Digital Era, Sprinkles appeared in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 2, Number 1 (2008), although his name was never mentioned. He used to be a policeman named Martin Lewis (who arrested Buckethead 57 times), but then one day was ambushed and knocked out. When he awoke, he was a moose-man, and had a smiley face button fashioned to him. Alone and confused, Sprinkles hid in the alleyways, shaking up criminals and lowlifes trying to ascertain any information about what happened to him and who was involved. In Issue #1, he fights three thieves - Dave, Eddie & Charlie. He rips Dave's right arm right out of the socket, and is shot by the other two. Bloodied, but not severely hurt, Sprinkles fights Charlie who attacks him with knives. Sprinkles blocks with Dave's severed arm and then smacks Charlie with it over and over. Then he knocks Eddie out by throwing the arm off of his head. Dave is then questioned by Sprinkles. Dave's only info is from years ago when he was in jail, his cellmate Red had some underground plastic surgery done and when he awoke from the surgery, he had a smiley face button, too. But he doesn't know his full name nor the doctor he went to. Sprinkles gets Dave a cab to the hospital, and decides to wear the button while trying to put the pieces of his transformation together. Category:Vigilante